


Dancing through life.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Relationships: 9th doctor/original female character, Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Jack Harkness/River Song, Jenny (Doctor Who: The Doctor's Daughter)/Clara Oswin Oswald, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, The Master/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Dancing through life.

Gallifrey. In her mind it was the most beautiful planet in the whole of time and space combined. Although she had been born and raised here so she could be biased. The amber sky, the soft red mountains were like a paradise to her. Yet all of this was just by look. However beautiful it may be the planet was also home to some of the greatest evils in the entire universe. As the platinum blonde haired woman left her chambers that morning she thought of all the things that would transpire soon. The Prophecy had brought news of a time war. A war that would destroy the planet, truthfully part of her didn’t believe it would be the worst thing. 

Elizabethia was her name, She was the daughter of Rassilon and once upon a time she had loved her father as any daughter could. Then he had changed. He had become obsessed with power, more and more power as the long years had gone by. Deep down she was sure part of her did still love him, yet that part was too small and too deep inside of her mind for her to try and restore the once great relationship they'd had. 

She arrived in her dressing room and slid into a golden gown that trailed behind her as she walked or rather glided across the marble floors. Her hair was shorter than it had been in her previous regeneration. Her father had killed her to show the others how it could be done and that was when the last bit of voluntary love she’d had for him died. 

Rassilon had not even held her in his arms when she had laid on the ground. She was sure he no longer cared for her. The only thing he cared about now was ruling over all of the Timelords and Timeladys. She hated it, she hated him. That was why she rarely spent any time in the golden palace anymore. There was just no point anymore. No point in trying to see the good in him when she was pretty sure there was none to be found anymore. 

‘’Daughter.’’

The time lady inwardly groaned as she heard his voice echoing through the rooms. She was in no mood to speak to him. Yet she was hardly ever in the mood to do such a thing anymore. 

‘’Yes?’’

‘’I wish to speak with you, come to the library.’’ 

The library was a large ornate looking building in the very heart of Gallifrey. She was often in there so it wasn’t too big of an annoyance for her as she swept inside the premises. Many people were around and bowed to her as she moved past. Normally she would’ve stopped and talked to them but her father wasn’t a man to be kept waiting though she believed him to be more of a demon than a man in any sense. 

As the guards opened the silver doors the blonde made her way inside the room, he wasn’t alone. Two other men were with him, sitting either side. She knew them by their birth names and the ones they had chosen throughout the years. The Doctor and The Master. She had nothing against either of them. Knew them to be great friends, closer than brothers truth be told and offered each a small smile as she sat on a nearby chair, facing them.

‘’I asked you here today because we wish to discuss the Time War.’’

‘’What of it?’’

She asked, pressing her finger tips together.

‘’Your power may be needed after it.’’

‘’I told you, I’m never using it on anyone else.’’

She wanted to be normal. She didn’t wish to have such powers. Truthfully she didn’t even like being able to regenerate. The other two men seemed shocked but whether this was because she had a power they didn’t know about or the fact she was talking back to Rassilon she wasn’t sure. 

Her power was that she could cure madness if she stayed with someone long enough. That was why she stayed with her father, she didn’t want to stay around him but she had to. If he was mad, well madder than he put himself out to be then what would become of this beautiful planet? What would become of the galaxy? What would become of the universe?

‘’DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME!’’

She barely flinched when he raised his voice to her and simply rolled her eyes. 

‘’Or what? You’re gonna kill me? Oh wait, you’ve already done that, if you’ll excuse me gentlemen.’’ 

She smiled once again at the other two before she left the room. Her father wouldn’t permanently kill her. He needed her alive. Or maybe it was a fatherly love for her that kept her breathing. Yeah, she rather doubted that. 

‘’Are you alright?’’

The blonde blinked as she heard the Master’s voice, tilting her head to the side for a moment, curious as to why he was alone and why he was asking. 

‘’I’m fine, where’s the Doctor?’’ She asked, worry going through her at the thought of Rassilon punishing her friend for her rudeness. 

‘’He’s calming down your father, are you sure you’re alright?’’ He repeated and she nodded, taking his arm.

‘’Come, I want to show you something.’’ 

She knew of the Master’s madness, the beating he could hear in his head. When someone else became mad she could always feel it, maybe that was her own madness in a way. She took him through the golden doors of the great palace. Time lords and Time Ladies moved out of their way as they walked. 

‘’Wait..’’

He pulled her back a little bit, pointing to the window. Her favourite sight in the whole of Gallifrey, she was honestly impressed he knew about that. The golden lights, the amber moon shining down on the kingdom. 

‘’I remember when the moon was first created here, a couple of months before you were born.’’

He and the Doctor were older than her by a couple of years and due to her regeneration it looked more like twenty or thirty years in human terms. 

‘’Your father was so pleased to hear of your birth.’’

The younger woman couldn’t help but scoff a little, she doubted whether that was true greatly and believed he was just being nice but honestly she didn’t complain too much. It was somewhat nice to even believe for a moment that he might’ve cared even long ago. 

‘’Come on.’’ 

She tugged on his arm again, not wanting to stand around and look and listen to things that might not even be true. Rassilon rarely showed emotion to do with anyone or anything and she was certain he wouldn’t have shown any with her. 

The blonde took the dark haired man to a room near her chambers, where she kept all her precious items. She’d never known her mother, according to the other Gallifreyans she had died just after she’d been born and guilt went through her for this. Had she killed her mother by being born? 

‘’Here.’’

She made her way to the statue of the woman they often told her was her mother and pulled out a necklace from a nearby box. 

‘’This supposedly belonged to my mother.’’ She spoke, holding out the necklace to him. Truthfully she wasn’t sure if she believed in all the legends that she’d been told about her parents. They seemed a little too good to believe at points. Yet she liked the thought of actually being wanted by someone, anyone at some stage.

‘’It did.’’

He spoke after a moment or two. He had known her, just not well. As the master examined the jewel he thought he could feel the familiar four beats and quickly put it back where she had taken it from.

‘’Did you know her well?’’

‘’Not really, I just knew she was very beautiful, you remind me of her.’’

‘’Did I look much like her from my first form?’’

‘’You did, more like her than your father.’’

A small smile went over the time lady's lips as she thought about that. She didn’t really look like any of the others at this moment in time. Perhaps she would look more like her father or her mother again in her next body although she was in no rush to get into it. 

The necklace itself was beautiful, golden and with multi coloured jewels all around it. She never wore it for fear that she might end up breaking it but occasionally took it out just to gaze at the jewels and wonder what life might’ve been like with a mother.


End file.
